


Pendulum draws the line

by Icarus_is_flyin



Series: Hesitation Marks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, cause sociopath's love looks something like this
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_is_flyin/pseuds/Icarus_is_flyin
Summary: “Черт возьми, да, он бы хотел, чтобы это был непрямой, мать его, поцелуй.”
Relationships: Death/War
Series: Hesitation Marks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pendulum draws the line

**Author's Note:**

> рус. Маятник рисует черту

_And all the people say_

_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_

_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_

_Halsey - Gasoline_

***

У этого неба нездоровый цвет, думает Радау.

Вроде бы привычно-серый, напополам облака со смогом, но с какой-то примешанной отравой, розовой душноватой гнильцой на излете. Мерзота, аж блевать тянет.

Он опускает голову на сложенные замком руки, изо рта сочится тонкая, длинная как жвачка струйка слюны.

В старых фильмах про кибер-пространство неимоверно пиздят, что скачки туда-сюда-обратно - это просто, как два пальца. Героя втягивает в разверзшийся портал - и вот он уже на той стороне, упакованный в латекс, вылизанный, как фотка из журнала, с торжествующей подсветкой неона со всех сторон.

Так вот, нихрена подобного.

Выход в сеть с прямого подключения - это зона вечной турбулентности, сраное вертиго, которое заставляет нервные синапсы биться в припадке. Мертвая петля в наивысшей точке, когда ты висишь кверх тормашками и молишься, чтобы твой подкативший к горлу желудок не вывалился нахер вниз.

Если бы он не был первопроходцем и технология встречалась бы на каждом шагу, то с любой продаваемой кроватью шла бы привинченная центрифуга, как для тренировки космонавтов. Имитатор перегрузок от 2 до 8 единиц, мать его.

Но он не жалуется. Датастрим - это степень абсолютной свободы, его персональный электрически-синий рай. Рукотворный мирок импульсов и битов, созданный людьми, - и без людей вообще. Словно те заскучали и забросили его, или сделали ему, Радау, одолжение, и вымерли, а этот парадиз данных остался, предоставленный сам себе.

Он там как рыба в воде, в этом потоке. А что до мутоты в голове и глотке - ради такого можно и потерпеть.

Радау не пьёт, на дух алкоголь не выносит, но, наверное, это сродни похмелью от какого-нибудь крутого дорогущего пойла. Неизбежная плата, что-то типа того.

Боковым зрением отмечает Эллиота на горизонте, как маркер ставит. Длинный, ярко-рыжий и беспрецедентный маркер. Радау вытирает рот, заводит глаза к небу, цыкает сквозь зубы. По ходу, спокойно оклематься не дадут.

\- Привет, наш чудо-мальчик! - наиграно восклицает тот и плюхается рядом, - Не помешаю?

\- Помешаешь, - вяло огрызается Радау, - Съебись.

Эллиот ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытягивает километровые ноги. Лыбится, навязчиво заглядывает в глаза.

\- Что нового во всемирной паутине? Тренды, бренды? Что котируется выше, терабиты или эксагерцы? 

У о’Клока - врожденно-дефективный инстинкт самосохранения. И СДВГ. В терминальной стадии.

\- Давай, не держи в себе, я по глазам вижу, что жаждешь поделиться, - елозя задом по скамейке, этот шут ощутимо пихает его в плечо.

Радау закрывает глаза и медленно, со звуком выдыхает через нос.

По шкале от 1 до 10 рыжая чума бесит его примерно на семерочку. Учитывая, что средний уровень его раздражительности от человечества на единицу больше, - не так уж и сильно. Жужжание, конечно, навязчивое, но потерпеть можно, авось надоест и сам отвалится.

Абстинентный синдром от Датастрима никак не хочет отпускать: мир вокруг покачивается, как лодка в предштормовом море, перед глазами, даже если закрыть, прыгают золотые мушки, голова гудит как древний трансформатор.

И его все ещё тошнит.

\- Аллё, ты там как, в норме? Синенький какой-то весь, - в голосе Эллиота слышна - не обеспокоенность, нет. Скорее, любопытство. Жажда потыкать иглой в розетку вот с этой самой маньячной лыбой.

\- В норме, - бурчит Радау, борясь с подступающим к горлу комом, - Только блевануть охота от твоей довольной рожи.

\- Ведерко принести? - участливо предлагает рыжий, - Или, может, к ужину присоединишься? Есть стейки с кровью, устрицы, брусничный соус...

В следующую секунду он, взвыв, слетает со скамейки, приземляясь на стиснувшую бок руку. Радау потирает костяшки и кривится, глядя сверху вниз.

\- Никто не лю-ю-юбит Эллиота, - плаксиво объявляет тот, поднимаясь и потирая ушибленное место. И, поразмыслив, припечатывает, - Уйду от вас.

Едкая кислота уже давит на корень языка, Радау усилием воли сглатывает.

Фыркает в ответ:

\- Вот и вали.

\- Вот и свалю, - рыжий обиженно сопит, и, картинно подволакивая ногу, наконец оставляет Радау одного.

Наблюдение: Симбионт бы мог нейтрализовать побочки, если бы не ушёл в оффлайн. По негласной договоренности после подключения они с Радау дают друг другу передышку, чтобы каждый зализал раны в своём углу. Как старые супруги разъезжаются на время отпуска, чтобы не разбить друг другу лица. Так что хоть охрипни - не доорешься; зато до утра никаких сочащихся ядом комментариев и песен АББЫ в голове на всю громкость. И то хлеб.

Наблюдение: о’Клок обожает говорить о себе в третьем лице. Особенно то, что касается обид или похвал в адрес себя любимого.

Кто бы мог подумать, но - Радау наблюдателен. С детства был, когда часами сидел в углу, зыркая злыми глазами по сторонам, и впитывал, впитывал, впитывал; бытность снайпером только обострила это. Пока ждёшь появления объекта, нужно держать в голове всю обстановку целиком, в динамике, фиксировать малейшие изменения, маркировать детали, способные на неё повлиять.

Так и с людьми: он подмечал их выражения лиц, жесты, какие-то индивидуальные особенности, - и загружал в голову, все скопом, не анализируя, только наклеивая именные ярлычки и складируя в бесконечную картотеку внутри головы.

Обновлял ее, пополняя данными, автоматически, даже не задумываясь толком над процессом. На выходе получались килотонны мусорной, лишней информации, но среди них нет-нет, да отыщется что-нибудь полезное. Что-то, что сыграет ему в руку, как подошедшая вовремя карта. Если знать, что цель - клаустрофоб, то к черту лифты, засаду лучше устраивать на техническом этаже или верхней площадке лестницы.

Никто не знает, когда и что может пригодиться.

После случившегося той далекой ночью - Радау невольно морщится, вспоминая, - приходится быть осмотрительнее раз в двадцать.

Ему все ещё чудятся взгляды в спину. Тихие смешки и обсасывания того, как он пришёл к Четвёртому с требованием его выебать и разнылся как девка, прекращающиеся сразу, как только он заходит в комнату. Хотя, сколько уже прошло, года полтора, больше?

Тыльной стороной ладони он трёт глаза, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость.

Жизнь та ещё сука, так и норовит подложить завёрнутую в яркую обертку свинью, а забывать собственные ошибки и моменты слабости для него и вовсе непозволительная роскошь.

Возможно, это все паранойя.

Шестое чувство наемника, идиосинкразия, как умно выразился бы док.

В командующем он уверен - точнее, уверен в его умении молчать. Тот умудряется даже синего как-то затыкать, вот так просто, одним движением мысли. Так что нет. Этот - не расскажет.

Морская болезнь понемногу затихает, Радау медленно поднимается, разминая затёкшие ноги.

Шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет, находит смятую пачку. С сомнением принюхивается - от табачного духа вроде не мутит - прежде чем выбить одну и с наслаждением затянуться.

Пора валить обратно.

***

К его возвращению с ужином вроде покончили: по крайней мере на столе не теснятся полупустые коробки азиатской еды (про стейки и устриц Эллиот, разумеется, напиздел), только в воздухе ещё витает остаточный маслянистый дух жареных овощей.

В углу док, закинув ногу на ногу, что-то бегло набирает на голографическом экране. Судя по мелькающим по изнанке столбцам формул и графикам, вряд ли чатится, хотя хрен его разберёт.

Мелкий ковыряет кожуру апельсина, закусив от усердия губу. Почему нельзя было выбрать для своих симпатий фрукт попроще, для Радау загадка. Будь он травоядным, выбирал бы то, что не надо чистить - какое-нибудь яблоко там или помидор; хотя, глядя на то, как Два-ноль с упрямством бульдога расправляется с цитрусовым, можно постигнуть дзен.

Командующий - он скашивает глаза - со сложенными под подбородком ладонями и сонным взглядом уже в полушаге от Будды, но, заметив его, стряхивает расслабленность и выпрямляется.

Нет только...

\- Кофе! - дверь распахивается от пинка, в проем вдвигается холдер со стаканами, где-то наверху маячит рыжая макушка.

Вспомнишь солнце.

Это опять Старбакс.

Старбакс-долбаная-етить-ее-налево-лотерея. Не только потому, что сварить не бурду у них выходит один раз на миллион, нет.

Все дело в надписях.

За кофе всегда ходит Эллиот.

Всегда - это после случая с доком, когда тот принёс стаканы пронумерованными и с постным лицом выслушивал потоки негодования. (Четвёртому тогда достался стакан с цифрой «5»).

Эллиот нравится всем баристам, независимо от пола, никогда ничего не путает, но чувство юмора у него явно с заводским браком.

\- Твой латте-маккиато со взбитыми сливками и двойной порцией кокосового сиропа, - он двигает стакан в его сторону.

Радау созерцает выведенный маркером со старательностью прилежного ученика «Революционный рулет». Многозначительно молчит.

\- Чего? - о’Клок жмёт плечами, - Я просил «Рулетку революции», меня не расслышали.

Ну-ну.

Перед носом командующего оказывается «2х2». Готическим шрифтом, со штриховкой, загогулинами и прочими финтифлюшками.

Он им приплачивает за художества, что ли?

Вытянутый в сторону Два-ноль стакан (надпись «дитё» и воздушный шарик) Радау перехватывает.

\- Я же предупреждал - никакого кофе несовершеннолетним.

\- Ой-ой-ой, а вот и сверхзаботливый старший братик подъехал, - кривится Эллиот и обиженно добавляет, - Помню я, ну. Там подогретое молоко.

Радау снимает крышку, вдумчиво нюхает. Сводит брови:

\- А хули тогда кофе пахнет? 

\- Сироп это, кофейный сироп, господиии.

Со стороны Четвёртого раздаётся предупредительное покашливание. Эллиот осекается:

\- Короче, быстро дал ребёнку его пойло, мне ещё остальных сирых, убогих и малоимущих осчастливливать.

Наконец он останавливается напротив дока и с елейным придыханием говорит:

\- Тебе, любовь моя.

На стакане значится краткое и ёмкое «Хмырь».

Все-таки странные у них отношения, думает Радау, отхлебывая кофе. (Да, он действительно любит, когда сладко, сливочно и есть молочная пенка, и заставит зубами целовать бордюр того, кто рискнёт над этим смеяться).

Не потому, что они на дух друг друга не выносят, в этом как раз нет ничего удивительного.

Помнится, он и сам возненавидел дока с порога и приветствия, да и тому же рыжему от него до сих пор прилетает за слишком длинный и не к месту развязанный язык.

Главная странность в том, что несмотря на неиссякаемый поток взаимных подъебок, они на его памяти ни разу всерьёз не попытались друг друга убить. Понятно, что не выстрелом в висок и не ножом под рёбра - это не методы ни для одного из них.

Но хотя бы нейротоксин в тот же кофе, почему нет?

Глядя, как док, не морщась, заливает в себя горячую жидкость, а рыжий наблюдает с видом умиления, граничащего с садистской одержимостью, легко можно было бы предположить.

Но раз за разом, мысленно ставя на то, что этот раз уж точно будет фатальным, Радау проигрывает все до цента.

Может, это яд отсроченного действия, думал он поначалу. С пролонгированным эффектом, от двух недель и больше. Может, док втихую инсталлировал себе своё детище, и «Симбионт 2.1» молча делает свою работу, пока его отец-создатель самозабвенно травится надбавками к кофеину авторства «того самого» Эллиота о’Клока. А может, док просто извращенец-мазохист.

Или, может, там и в самом деле нет никакой отравы. И не было никогда.

Нет уж, думает он, этот ребус ему не под силу.

Все, что так или иначе касается чьих бы то ни было взаимоотношений, для него - за непроницаемыми чёрными шорами. В секторе слепой зоны, как у машины-большегруза.

Где-то за горизонтом событий. Его это никогда не волновало особо, он всегда жил без оглядки на других, но теперь приходится подстраиваться под их маленькую общность.

Вписываться в границы. Ком-му-ни-ци-ро-вать.

Вот только Радау - он как деталь лего посреди кусков паззла. Ни к кому не коннектится, хоть тресни.

И это уж точно не то, что его напрягает. Ему нормально быть ни к кому не кабельным. Ему нахрен не всралось все это ваше «общение».

То ли от этих мыслей, то ли остаточным эхом от Датастрима, то ли потому что он с утра ничего не ел, к горлу снова начинает подкатывать. Он морщится, отставляя стакан в сторону. Ловит мельком прицельный взгляд командующего. Тело против воли передёргивает, и Радау пытается скрыть это за ленивым потягиванием.

Сколько ещё времени должно пройти, прежде чем он привыкнет к этим взглядам. Можно ли в принципе к подобному привыкнуть?

Когда смотрят обычные, живые люди, в глазах считывается невербальный посыл, ну или какая-нибудь элементарная эмоция. Понять что-либо по взгляду Четвёртого невозможно.

Он просто, ну, смотрит.

Сканирует на каких-то своих частотах, просвечивает, как рентгеном. Разбивает на составляющие, раскручивает по винтикам и шестерёнкам, молекулам и атомам - и дробит, дробит их до бесконечности. Наверняка выносит для себя какие-то сводки и сведения, вроде координат положения объекта в пространстве, по трём осям и ещё отсечкой по временной шкале.

Радау не хочет в этом копаться, ему это не нужно, но, когда он ощущает взгляд командующего, становится не по себе. Неуютно. Как будто его разобрали и собрали обратно - и все за какую-то треть секунды. И оставили наедине с тщетными попытками понять, все ли осталось в нем по-прежнему или что-то все-таки изменилось.

Стремная хуйня.

Радау поводит плечами и поднимается. Лениво салютует собравшимся зажатым в руке полупустым стаканом.

Хватит с него на сегодня социальной жизни.

***

Есть вещи, о которых они не говорят вслух.

Например, то, зачем Четвёртому обсуждать с ним детали текущей миссии или, как сегодня, подробности погружения в сеть.

Почему это обязательно делать по ночам и с глазу на глаз. Некоторые вещи нужно принимать как данность. Не требующую доказательств аксиому. Трансцендентное, мать его, явление, спасибо доку за очередной умный термин.

Радау принимает - и не задаёт вопросов.

Окей, думает он, у каждого свои заскоки, почему бы у их командующего им не быть. К тому же, он так деликатно избегает темы той самой ночи, что Радау невольно начинает чувствовать себя в долгу, а он этого не любит. Так что его незаинтересованность - плата за незаинтересованность Четвёртого, баш на баш, ничего личного.

Командующий подтаскивает к себе кресло, садится, выжидательно складывает перед собой руки.

\- Я тебя слушаю, Дэмиен.

Радау огрызается:

\- Тебе не надоело, а? Слушай, если тебе так не нравится мое - он делает ударение - нынешнее имя, зови меня там, не знаю, 1710R. Это и то будет лучше слова на букву «Д».

\- Зачем, - Четвёртый по-птичьи наклоняет голову, - мне называть тебя так? Это больше похоже на имя машины. Ты - не машина, Дэмиен.

Радау коротко взрыкивает и с силой трёт ладонями лицо.

Каждый раз - одна и та же долбаная песня. Одна и та же.

\- Так, ладно, хватит, проехали, - он нервно хлопает себя по карманам, достаёт пачку, слишком вдумчиво щёлкает зажигалкой, - Что ты хотел узнать?

\- Как прошло слежение.

\- Не слежение, не, - Радау машет зажженной сигаретой, огонёк мотыляется из стороны в сторону, выписывая неровные восьмерки, - До него ещё далеко. Я пока только осматривался. Типа, высовывал голову из воды, слушал отзвуки эфира. Этого козла разыскать сложнее, чем мы думали.

\- Вот как.

\- Угу, - мычит он, затягиваясь, - Ну, то есть понятно, что раз уж он - один из верхушки Иерихона, то не будет сиять этими сведениями в сети, как долбаный маяк. Тут в другом дело, - он прерывается, чтобы выпустить струю дыма.

\- И в чем же? - вежливо интересуется Четвёртый.

\- В том, что его сетевой след неправильный какой-то. Не такой, как нужно. В нем как будто какая-то ошибка изначально заложена, что ли.

На лице командующего написана усиленная работа мысли. Затем он хмурится:

\- Я не понимаю, - и поднимает на него обезоруживающий взгляд, - Извини.

Радау на мгновение давится никотиновым вдохом. Эта тотальная открытость, даже беззащитность - как откровение какое-то. Внезапная, как мина-растяжка посреди людной улицы - осознаёшь, только когда напорешься и подорвёшься.

Он прокашливается, пытаясь игнорировать пробежавшую по спине дрожь.

Как же, черт подери, жаль, что это нельзя списать на статику синего.

\- Короче, - голос ещё хрипит, - Если в двух словах. Хотя... - он с сомнением косится на Четвёртого, - Стоит начать с азов. Ты в курсе про ген-код?

\- Ген-код... - тот шевелит губами, беззвучно прокатывая термин во рту, явно искренне пытается осмыслить, - Это как-то связано с ДНК? Биоинженерия?

\- Почти, но не совсем. Это даже не полноценный ген, так, лишняя хромосома. Универсальный нано-бот. Он содержится в любом куске сэндвича, что ты ешь. В каждом глотке воды, что ты пьёшь. В синтезо-органических удобрениях для почвы и в той химозе, которой очищают Мировой Океан и остатки ледников. В материнском молоке. Он повсюду. И ему, ген-коду, достаточно попасть в организм лишь однажды - и оп, он уже растворился в крови и встроился в твою цепочку. Считай, на тебя нацепили ошейник со «следилкой», фонариками и прочей гремящей поеботой. Мол, кушай, не обляпайся.

В расширившихся глазах командующего флуоресцентно горит изумление напополам с ужасом.

\- И вы... Вы, люди, добровольно позволяете это с собой сотворить?

\- А что, есть другие варианты? Типа, с рождения не жрать и не пить, а ещё лучше - в утробе перегрызть собственную пуповину? - в ответ скалится Радау, потом, видя чужую беспомощность, выдыхает, смягчая голос, - Да расслабься ты. Все привыкли. Это - нынешняя норма жизни. Обыденность, понимаешь? И ты не знаешь, под каким соусом это подаётся.

\- Нет, - отрицательно качает опущенной головой Четвёртый, - Не знаю.

Радау разводит перед лицом ладони, щурясь, когда дым попадает в глаза:

\- Ген-код дает возможность доступа в Сеть для всех и каждого. С любого устройства. Пожизненно. Бесплатно, - его пальцы смыкаются, обнимая невидимую сферу, - Весь мир в твоих руках. Классная сказочка, правда?

Некоторое время они молчат: командующий ощутимо подавлен («серьезно, он был не в курсе?..»), Радау терзает фильтр и бессильно злится. Впрочем, как всегда при упоминании его подконтрольности, пусть уже и мнимой. Но злится, если честно, вполсилы, больше по инерции, по привычке; и без подпитки гневом это чувство быстро затухает.

Затёкшую правую ногу начинает покалывать. Он водружает ее лодыжкой на колено левой, поудобнее перехватывает сигарету. Продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Короче. Любой человек, стоит ему хоть однажды появиться в Сети - купить какую-нибудь херню, вякнуть в анонимном треде - намертво в ней отпечатывается. Иногда, - Радау легко стучит по столу пальцем, - даже одного случайного щелчка по всплывающему окну бывает достаточно. Он оставляет после себя - да, трижды закодированные, но - пароли, логины, явки, координаты точек входа. Это и есть сетевой след. Чем больше ты взаимодействуешь с сетью, тем основательнее следишь. Эти отпечатки, привет ген-коду, индивидуальны, поэтому обычно протрассировать след до источника не составляет труда. Но, - он снова затягивается, - Не в этом случае.

\- И что же отличается? - осторожно спрашивает командующий.

Радау хмурится, прикусывая губу:

\- Вот этого я и не пойму. Не знаю. Что-то. Дурное ощущение от этого всего. Как будто его след размножило. Вместо одной дороги до конечного пункта даже не лабиринт, а какое-то сраное взаимоисключающее перекрестие. Множество линий, множество источников. И это не фейковые входы и не дубли, а какая-то неведомая хрень.

\- Возможно ли будет вам с Симбионтом отследить все его... - Четвёртый задумывается, шевелит губами, подбирая непривычное ему слово, - подключения?

Радау неопределенно пожимает плечами:

\- С синим - возможно. Не обещаю, но попробуем, - он замолкает, а потом с тихой яростью все-таки выдаёт, - Бесит.

Командующий вопросительно поднимает брови, Радау в ответ рвано дергает рукой с сигаретой, дотлевшей почти до фильтра:

\- Да вот это вот все. Я привык, что я один, но и цель тоже одна, понимаешь? Типа диалог, убийца-жертва. А тут, допустим - допустим! - нас будет двое, считая синтетику, а целей - хреннилиард, и все в разных концах Сети. И нет, виртуальные копии не помогут, для каждого коннекта нужен анализ, чтобы понять, живое оно или цифровой муляж, а для анализа нужен интеллект. Которых, - он выразительно стучит указательным пальцем по лбу, - тут всего лишь два.

\- Два разума в одной голове - это много, Дэмиен. У некоторых нет и одного.

Сигарета застывает у кромки губ, Радау округляет глаза. Смотрит на мягкую улыбку Четвертого и ошарашенно хмыкает:

\- Это ты сейчас типа пошутил, что ли?

Тот склоняет голову и эхом повторяет:

\- Типа пошутил, - и, внезапно отодвигая кресло, встаёт.

\- Э, ты куда? - Радау невольно подскакивает вслед за ним.

\- Уже поздно, но нужно поесть. Иначе сил на завтра не будет.

\- В каком смысле - поесть. Ты ж не ешь. Ничего кроме кофе и святого духа, или чем ты там питаешься.

Командующий пропускает шпильку мимо ушей, в глазах та же улыбка, что была на его лице минуту назад:

\- Ты не успел на ужин, помнишь? Дождись меня и, пожалуйста, - он смотрит внимательно и прямо, - Постарайся не заснуть.

***

Разумеется, Радау засыпает.

Он бы, может, и хотел соврать, что ждать пришлось слишком долго, - но нет.

Вымотанный серфингом по Датастриму, он бесславно отрубился прямо сидя, стоило командующему выйти за дверь.

Его сон - что-то вроде режима сохранения энергии. Крепкий настолько, что не разбудит даже Эллиот, подорвавший рядом склад с пиротехникой, но вместе с тем чуткий, вплоть до улавливания колебаний воздуха рядом с ухом. До «чёрного экрана» и радиотишины его выключает только когда вокруг абсолютно безопасно.

То есть, считай, никогда.

Просыпается он тоже мгновенно, не размениваясь на зевки, сразу начиная цифровать обстановку. Щурится в темноту, принюхивается. Фокусирует взгляд в левом нижнем углу, где на изнанке склеры загораются голубые цифры (с приветом от синего, Радау всегда знает, который час, даже если не хочет). 3:15.

Он в тех же псевдо-армейских штанах и боксерке, что и был, но почему-то разутый. Радау неосознанно шевелит пальцами ног под взявшимся откуда-то одеялом. Медленно сжимает и разжимает правую руку. Куда делись его ботинки и главное - почему?

Без ночного зрения (был бы ещё один привет, если бы не вынужденный оффлайн) окружающее пространство обрисовывается условными мазками и контурами. Точно не гостиная, где они с командующим разговаривали, эта комната меньше и обставлена скромнее. Деревянный стол с придвинутым стулом, узкий комод, отвратительная громоздкая гостиничная люстра, эта хрень, на которой он сейчас лежит. Задумчиво потыкав пальцем ткань, Радау вспоминает - футон.

Он в комнате Четвёртого?

Отвечая на его мысли, из противоположного угла доносится тихий всхлип.

Радау хмурится.

Вытягивает ноги, босыми ступнями ощущая гуляющий внизу сквозняк, откидывает тонкое одеяло и поднимается.

Тихо приближается к источнику разбудившего его звука.

Разметавшись по расстеленному на полу пальто, командующий тихо скулит. Губы закушены, сведенные к переносице брови пробурили глубокую продольную морщину на лбу. Веки плотно зажмурены, но глазные яблоки за ними мечутся из стороны в сторону как шарик в пинг-понге.

Лицо Радау мрачнеет.

Чужие кошмары - не тот саундтрек, под который он мечтал просыпаться.

(По мнению синего, он бы предпочёл «Dancing queen».)

И что в этом случае делают-то? Вроде бы, будить нельзя. Или - стоп, это разве не лунатизма касается? Спеть колыбельную, языком поцокать?..

\- Нет, стойте... Прошу вас, достаточно...

Так точно, думает Радау, достаточно.

Он опускается на колени, стискивает вспотевшими ладонями плечи Четвёртого, облепленные футболкой, и встряхивает. Потом ещё раз, сильнее.

\- Проснись. Эй. 

И вот сейчас он очень, очень надеется, что его голос не дрожит.

Командующий распахивает глаза, в них - ни единой искры. Только поземка серого, стылого страха. Смазанно ведёт взглядом по лицу Радау, словно видит его впервые в жизни, и в живот ухает чем-то тяжёлым и горьким. В темной глубине зрачка одна минутная цифра сменяет другую.

\- Дэмиен?

Радау понимает, что задержал дыхание, сцеживает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Послушно кивает:

\- Дэмиен, Дэмиен, - и с усилием разжимает пальцы на мокрой насквозь чужой футболке.

\- Я... - голос Четвёртого ещё более хриплый, чем обычно, даже в темноте видно, что он избегает его взгляда, - Прости. Тебе не стоило этого видеть.

\- Стоило, не стоило, какая теперь уж в жопу разница.

Они молчат.

Радау терпит.

Слушает, как командующий пытается выровнять дыхание, ждёт, пока тишина не начинает выдавливать ему барабанные перепонки. Потом начинает шарить по карманам, достаёт сигареты.

\- Покурим?

Четвёртый качает головой.

\- Покурим, - кивает Радау и чиркает зажигалкой.

В зеленоватом пламени игнитора лицо командующего напоминает забальзамированного утопленника - если, конечно, предположить, что они бывают такими хмурыми и усталыми. Радау прищуривается, затягиваясь, - и протягивает руку с сигаретой.

\- На.

\- Но я не... Дэмиен, я ведь не курю.

\- Нет, вот конкретно сейчас ты - куришь, - раздражается Радау, - Потому что я так сказал, потому что это хорошее успокоительное и потому что док у нас дальше по коридору, а я что-то сомневаюсь в твоём желании идти к нему на приём. Так что бери и не выделывайся.

\- Хорошо, - он чувствует, как пальцы Четвёртого неуверенно вытягивают сигарету, - Только не злись, пожалуйста.

Радау удовлетворенно фыркает и устраивается рядом поудобнее, скрещивая ноги. Кусает губы, наконец решается спросить:

\- И часто такое?

Четвёртый молчит. Сухо потрескивает на вдохе сигарета.

\- Почти всегда.

\- Мм.

\- Сплю поэтому редко.

\- То есть... - Радау чувствует, что лезет в обвешанную предупреждениями запретную зону, но сейчас для него разряд в тысячи вольт предпочтительнее молчания, - Ты, типа, сны видишь? Совсем как люди?

_Но - почему? Почему ему, Радау, важно, чтобы не было тишины?_

_Потому что молчание - это смерть?_

Командующий размыкает губы:

\- Да. Пожалуй, в каком-то смысле так и есть.

_Это ответ на который из вопросов - произнесённый или невысказанный?_

_Он у него в голове? Вновь, как тогда?_

Радау силится осознать, но не преуспевает. В голове какой-то сумбур. Сделав короткий, будто украденный вдох, командующий выпускает облако дыма.

Вздыхает.

_Что он там видит?_

\- Я хочу быть откровенным, Дэмиен. Можно?

На шею Радау словно опускается ледяная ладонь.

Даже нет, не ладонь - щупальца. Мокрые, скользкие. Мерзкие.

Давят, пригибая его голову к полу, ощупывают присосками выступы позвонков. Дойдя до седьмого, останавливаются.

Он любит ясность и правду, заточенную до лезвия, к себе и про себя в том числе, - но сейчас он не уверен, что готов ее услышать.

\- Да, - голос вздрагивает, он сглатывает слюну, - Говори.

\- Я терял многих, кто был со мной связан. Тех, кого я вёл за собой, кто подчинялся моим приказам. Они шли за мной в пламя - раз за разом, безоговорочно, без сомнений. Но почему-то вернулся только я.

\- У тебя были на попечении другие? Кто-то раньше нашей группы?

\- Они были мне братьями, Дэмиен. Все они.

Радау добился своего, он услышал правду, другую правду. Дышать не становится легче.

И призрачные щупы не исчезают.

Напротив, усиливают хватку, кольцом оборачиваются вокруг горла.

\- Я... Был командующим легионом. Когда-то очень давно. Это тяжелая ноша. И расплата за потери и ошибки, как видишь, меня не оставляет. Но... Такова была Воля Отца.

\- Это херовая воля, если ее нельзя оспорить. И явно очень херовый отец.

Темнота напротив мягко улыбается губами Четвёртого:

\- В ваших верованиях у него тысячи имён. Все верны и неверны одинаково. Но все религии сходятся в одном: Его Воля - Абсолют.

\- Мрак, - резюмирует Радау. Ему претит теологическая тема, но, - Расскажи, как там, наверху. Есть жирные купидоны в подгузниках? Вы поете типа хоралы, или как они там называются?

Сбоку раздаётся приглушённый звук, его характер непонятен. Спустя мгновение доходит: зажав рот ладонью, Четвёртый пытается задавить кашлем смешок. Или он и в самом деле поперхнулся дымом.

\- Возможно, но я о них не слышал. Там есть Врата. Размер их для человеческого понимания недостижим. Они цвета золота, гордые, величественные; колонны окрашиваются малиновым, когда на них падает закатное солнце.

Голос у командующего размеренный и тихий, словно он ставит точку после каждого слова; его присутствие действует странно, но умиротворяюще.

Хват иллюзорных щупалец слабеет, они истончаются, тают, пока наконец не сливаются с темнотой.

Радау закрывает глаза и чувствует, что начинает соскальзывать обратно в сон.

А потом его губ касается что-то прохладное и влажное, он бездумно приоткрывает рот, это очень похоже на...

Дрёма моментально слетает. Волоски на загривке встают дыбом.

Наклонившийся к нему Четвёртый выглядит извиняющимся, держа у его рта сигарету, развёрнутую фильтром:

\- Я ведь говорил, что не умею курить. 

Радау неосознанно прихватывает ее губами, делает рваный вдох.

_Он только что подумал, что командующий его поцелует?_

В голове что-то еле слышно, но навязчиво и постоянно звенит. Как при контузии.

Фильтр влажный, как будто до этого его кто-то долго мусолил во рту.

_Нет, стоп. Он ждал этого?.._

\- Серьезно? Как можно за несколько минут так изнасиловать сигарету? - произносит его рот.

Теперь Четвёртый выглядит слегка ошарашенным. Радау испытывает то же самое, но без приставки «слегка».

Тем временем, его язык продолжает самовольно складывать слова в предложения:

\- Она же вся мокрая, ты ее как держал вообще? - его губы ощупывают бумажные выступы и впадины, - Зубами, что ли?

\- Я не умею курить, - глупо повторяет командующий. Исходящее от него смущение имеет уже вполне физическую плотность.

Радау его понимает - и не понимает одновременно. Кажется, у него отнимаются ноги.

_Она была у него во рту. А теперь ее держу я. Своим ртом._

Звон в голове усиливается и звучит уже как гонг. Как призыв к отступлению.

Тело Радау поднимается, как будто невидимый кукловод сверху натягивает лески. Руки стряхивают со штанов невидимые пылинки. Его горло вибрирует, когда произносит:

\- Ладно, пойду к себе, а то засиделся я что-то. Спасибо за компанию.

Деревянные ноги, гулко топая, сами несут его к выходу. Он никогда бы не подумал, насколько крутой у него автопилот.

Руки конвульсивно подергиваются, приходится уцепиться одной за дверной косяк, а вторую, стиснутую в кулак, засунуть в карман. Он чувствует, как ногти впиваются в ладонь.

\- До утра, комманданте.

За спиной ему чудится какой-то судорожный вдох со стороны Четвертого. Тот откашливается:

\- До утра, Дэмиен.

***

Автопилота хватает ровно до границы комнаты. Захлопнув дверь, Радау сползает по ней спиной. Закрывает глаза. Внутри черепа, разбивая его стенки, бьется рефреном: «какого-хрена-какого-хрена-какого-хрена-это-блять-было».

_Непрямой поцелуй._

Он с силой зажмуривается до разноцветных мушек. Рукам становится холодно, а низу живота - дискомфортно-жарко. Он чувствует прилившую к лицу кровь и, хоть никто не видит, прячет его в согнутых коленях. Забытая сигарета - вернее, ее догоревший огарок, - падает на пол, в паре сантиметров от босой ступни.

_Черт возьми, да, он бы хотел, чтобы это был непрямой, мать его, поцелуй._

***

_You’re vulnerable, you’re vulnerable_

_You are not a robot_

_You’re lovable, so lovable_

_But you’re just troubled_

_Marina and the Diamonds - I Am Not a Robot_


End file.
